when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Team RWBY
The Rise of Team RWBY is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after the Future Alliance is founded by Miles, and after the male preschool characters are reunited with the Preschool Girls, he would need the strongest team for Future Alliance would avail. And then Dora said to Miles that the strongest team is a female team, which it is used as a clue. A strong female team that Dora said is, by Oona, Team RWBY. Miles said that would be a great idea, so he decided that it was time to hire Team RWBY. Later, Ruby Ramirez, humiliated at first on Team RWBY, said that going to Team RWBY would cost 4 D77-TC Pelicans, a Future APC of a Space Marine, 15 (fifteen) Blaster, 5 (five) Exeron fighters and 3 (three) Space Marines to come Team RWBY's Academy but Miles wanted to go with them, and they agree, and then they see Team RWBY in a training station of Beacon Academy. Skye knew that they are very good at fighting Grimm and were the students of Beacon Academy. In guarding Beacon Academy, two Atlas soldiers are guarding to protect Beacon Academy, then Miles and his army are incoming, along with the Preschool Girls, and their best friend and guardian, Su Ji-Hoon. Two Atlas soldiers wanted to check them when these strangers are good or bad. Miles said to the Atlas Soldiers that the Future Army are the good guys. Two of the Atlas soldiers accepted of what he said, so they allowed Miles and his Future Army to enter Beacon Academy, and while Miles is looking around that Beacon Academy is a beautiful place when he see students, teachers, a flag, and the main building of Beacon Academy, and then Miles and his army are going to the main room in Beacon Academy to ask its teachers. He said that he need a female team so as to join Future Academy, like the Preschool Girls, but teachers decline a request to regroup Team RWBY when they don't know about what Future Alliance would look like. He said that the Future Alliance is one of the best alliances of the Grand Alliance, with the Future Army being the strongest one, and yet, a founding member of that alliance, but it needs Team RWBY to make the strongest team they would avail and then train them for the great war. It is true, and want to be part of the Grand Alliance for save Miles' life in real world, and the teachers of Beacon Academy regroup Ruby Rose and her team, and then Miles said to Ruby Rose that Team RWBY can save the world in 21th century. She likes saving the world but she will say farewell first to Team JNPR, teachers and some teams at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR would remember Team RWBY when Ruby Rose and her team said goodbyes to them. After leaving Beacon Academy, they are now in the Future Base. In the Future Base, Ruby Rose said to Miles about his name, so his name is Miles Callisto, a leader who is also the founder of Future Alliance. When his name is Miles Callisto, she answered Miles once again about her team will be the strongest team the Future Alliance would avail. He said that Ruby's team (Team RWBY) will be strongest team of Future Alliance would avail, thus Team RWBY is delighted that Miles would train them when he chose Team RWBY as the strongest team available to the Future Alliance. In the Future Base, they are trained with high survivability, a strong attack, red Princess Presto's book for the Grand Alliance, and they have to command more traitors to make them allies for Team RWBY so as to save the world. Now team RWBY can save the world in the 21th century so as to fight for Beacon Academy, the Grand Alliance, Ruby Rose herself, and themselves. In the end, Su Ji-Hoon would swear that he would protect the four of them with all of their lives. Characters Returning Characters *Su Ji-Hoon Characters First Appearing Deaths Transcript Trivia Category:Chapters Category:Real World